Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an induction ventilation system for air supply and exhaust. More particularly, the present invention relates to an induction ventilation system for air supply and exhaust that has advantages of: easily exhausting indoor air containing vapor by installing a vertically movable unit that exhausts contaminated indoor air, in a rear portion of a first storage portion; enabling easy removal of grease by collecting grease condensed on the wall of an air suction passage, a filter, a flexible duct, and a chamber and that falls down due to its weight, using an grease tray while contaminated indoor air is being discharged through the air suction passage, filter, flexible duct, and chamber; illuminating a cooking space with a built-in lamp so that it is unnecessary to use an additional indoor lamp when cooking; enabling easy replacement of a filter by installing a door in front of the filter; being not easily contaminated by using an air suction opening-and-closing unit that opens and closes an air suction hole by its up and down movement; allowing both a first storage portion and a second storage portion that are provided above and under an upper plate to be used by arranging an air discharging means in a rear portion of the upper plate; allowing easy installation of a fire extinguisher in an air supply hood; enabling liquid contained in the fire extinguisher to be uniformly sprayed onto the entire area of the upper plate in case of fire; and being capable of remaining clean for a long period of use by using a replaceable anti-contamination member.
Description of the Related Art
An induction range is a heater that uses electromagnetic induction for heating and is an alternative to a gas oven range. The induction range uses an induction current that is generated by magnetic field as a heat source.
Accordingly, when a vessel with a metallic bottom is placed on an induction range, eddy currents occurs on the surface of the metallic bottom due to electromagnetic induction, and the vessel is heated by the eddy currents.
A gas oven range heats a cooking vessel by combusting fuel gas. Therefore, there occurs convection current and radiant heat during cooking in case of using a gas oven range. A gas oven range can heat ambient air around the range even when a cooking vessel is not placed on the range. However, an induction range only heats the surface that is in contact with a dedicated cooking vessel. Therefore, an induction range is less dangerous than a gas oven range in terms of risk of burning or fire and has high heat efficiency. For these advantages, an induction range is becoming increasingly popular.
In addition, food on an induction range can be completely cooked, and at this point a large amount of water vapor and oil vapor are generated. Since an induction range does not increase the ambient temperature around the range, water and oil vapor that escapes a cooking vessel rapidly condenses as the vapor exits the vessel. For this reason, steam (white fog) occurs due to water or oil vapor that escapes a cooking vessel placed on an induction range.
In addition, as water or oil vapor condenses, the size of water droplets or oil sludge (grease) that is absorbed onto a filter of a range hood installed above an induction range is increased. As a result, the water droplets or grease is increased to be too big to stick on the filter, the water droplets or grease falls down, making trouble.
In order to solve this problem, Korean Patent No. 10-1208596 discloses an induction range hood.
A conventional induction range hood is hung above an induction range, and collects and discharges condensed water or oil using a filter screen and a gutter. Since an induction range hood is equipped with an exhaust fan and an exhaust duct that are used to discharge a gas, a space above the induction range hood cannot be used as a storage portion. Furthermore, when a fire extinguisher is installed, a filter screen serves as an obstruction in arranging a nozzle of a fire extinguisher. Yet furthermore, sometimes liquid that is discharged from a fire extinguisher cannot be adequately sprayed onto fire due to an inappropriate location of the fire extinguisher.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.